


Late Night Ramblings

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, college rhink, handjobs, rhink, so much angst you could fill a bathtub with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: This is a series of 6 posts I made on Tumblr during December.Essentially college rhink pining/angstPeople seemed to like it, so here it is~





	Late Night Ramblings

Rhett had decided to go to a party while Link studied for finals. Link had always been a good student and when he made it to college his study habits, paired with the fear of failing, meant that studying always trumped partying.  
This particular Friday night, Rhett had been quite boisterous about his hopes to hook up with a girl from one of their classes. Link didn’t want to hear it.  
“I’m trying to study man. Anyway Chelsea probably already has a boyfriend.” Rhett scoffed as he left.  
Link had tried to study, but jealousy had begun to nag at him until it turned into frustration.  
Frustrated about his fears of failing school.  
Frustrated about being away from home.  
Frustrated that he didn’t know how to tell Rhett about his feelings for him and the fear of how he would react.  
Slamming his textbook shut, as tears began to well up in his eyes, Link laid on Rhett’s bunk and cried himself to sleep. He woke to a slightly drunk Rhett trying to shuffle him across the mattress.  
“I can go to my bed.” Link mumbled as he tried to move past Rhett  
“Please stay bo.” Rhett whispered.  
Link laid back down and Rhett wrapped his arms around him. Both boys drifted off to sleep.

***  
  
Link woke up a few hours later to find Rhett with his arms around him. He thought it was a dream. But there he was, lying in Rhett’s bed. Link rolled on to his side and snuggled up next to Rhett.   
Rhett rolled and began to spoon Link. He nuzzled against Link for a moment before jumping from the bunk.  
“Where are you going?” asked Link, half asleep  
“I really need the bathroom.” Rhett sung out as he grabbed his towel and fled.  
Link, slightly confused and half asleep climbed into his own bed.   
Rhett was relieved to find the dorm showers empty this early in the morning, he turned the water on, stripped and stepped in. This wasn’t the first time he had dreamed of being with Link physically, but it was the first time he had woken up next to Link. Rhett wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke. His mind began to fill with images of Link on his knees in front of him, bright blue eyes looking back at Rhett as he took him in his mouth, licking the underside of his cock. Rhett leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, letting out a low moan as he came.  
  
“He would never do that McLaughlin. So stop kidding yourself.” he muttered When Rhett came back to their dorm, he was relieved that Link was in his own bed and fast asleep. Rhett climbed back into his bunk. He closed his eyes, surrounded by Link's scent.

***

A week passed and Link showed no knowledge of Rhett’s…physical reaction to waking up next to Link.  
Yes, that is what Rhett told himself.  
It was a physical reaction to waking up next to another person. Not the fact that the other person was his best friend.  
And it was just SHEER COINCIDENCE that he was thinking about Link sucking his cock when he was masturbating in the shower.  
Yep. Just a coincidence.  
Rhett told himself.  
  
He was in complete denial.  
  
Their last final was on Wednesday and both studied hard. Rhett, still wanting to put some space between himself and Link, opted more often than not to study in the library. Tuesday night, Rhett came back to their dorm and found Link asleep at this desk. Rhett patted Link on the shoulder,  
“Come on bo, bedtime.” Link muttered something inaudible whilst moving from his desk chair and began heading for Rhett’s bunk.  
“Nope Link, you’re in your own bed,” as Rhett directed Link to the bunk bed ladder.  
“I slept better next to you.” whined Link as Rhett began to blush. He turned on the bravado “Yeah well, I don’t need you snoring in my ear all night before a final.” Link was asleep before Rhett had turned off the light. Climbing into his own bed, Rhett tried his best to ignore what Link had said and get some sleep before the exam.

With finals over, Rhett and Link decided to celebrate by ordering pizza and playing video games with Tim and Gregg. Between rounds of Street Fighter, Link fell asleep.  
“Come on Neal, time for bed.” Rhett flung a cushion at Link. Once they were back in their bedroom, Link tried again to get in Rhett’s bed. Rhett was too tired to argue, and grabbed Link’s pillow and blanket, “lift your head bo.” Rhett slid the pillow under Link’s head and covered him up before sliding into bed.  
Soon Link settled and fell asleep with his head on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett began to drift off, but was awoken by Link mumbling in his sleep.  
“Rhett…” Link seemed to hug Rhett tighter, (or was it Rhett feeling claustrophobic?)  
“I wish you were…” Link trailed off into soft snores as Rhett’s heart stopped.  
He choked out a sob. “I wish I was too Link,” and gently kissed Link’s temple as tears rolled down his face.

***

Rhett’s night was restless.  
The words Link muttered during his sleep whirled round in his mind, lending themselves to the kind of over-analysis that only happens at 2am. He was also painfully aware of the physical weight of Link’s sleeping body the entire night. Link on the other hand, with the weight of exams off his back, slept like a log.  
  
“Morning”  
“Hey bo.” Rhett was fully aware of Link’s groin against his hip. Rhett decided to subtly test the waters by canting his hips. Link sucked in a breath and tried to subdue a whine. “Link?” Rhett asked quietly  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Link shifted further up the bed, meeting Rhett eye to eye. Rhett suddenly felt vulnerable, like he had now crossed the line. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that it took a couple of seconds to realise that Link’s lips were planted on his. Rhett’s heart began to race.  
This is happening.  
He was kissing Link and it was better than anything he had dreamed of. Rhett slid his arm around Link’s chest and brought their bodies closer. Link let out a gentle moan as he ground against Rhett’s hip. His fingers toying with the elastic band of Rhett’s boxers. Rhett broke the kiss as he wriggled out of his boxers. He turned back to Link and pressed kisses into his neck and clavicle as he pulled Link’s shorts down his thighs.  
“I never thought this was going to happen.” Link sounding like his on the verge of crying.  
“Neither did I bo.” Rhett stroked Link’s cheek with his fingertips and leaned in to kiss again.  
“I wanna touch you.” Link’s hand was grazing Rhett’s stomach dragging a gasp from him  
“Please.” Link slid his hand to Rhett’s groin and gently squeezed the head of Rhett’s cock before he began a slow stroking rhythm. Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s cock, tentatively stroking. Link was painfully hard already, precum already wetting at the head of his cock. Their kisses became deep and needy as they each chased their release. Rhett came first, covering his stomach and Link’s hand in cum. Link bucked his hips as Rhett sped up. Link moaned as he came, and it was a sound that Rhett will remember for the rest of his life. Falling back on to the pillow, Link’s raven hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Rhett laid back down and wrapped his arms around Link, planting soft kisses on his shoulders. Rhett became giddy as he processed what had just happened. Excited and nervous for what could transpire from here.  
“Can we stay here for a while?” Link asked sleepily  
“We could spend the whole break here if you like.”  
“I would love to, but we go home tomorrow.”  
  
_Home._

 

***

Link woke up first. Both him and Rhett’s limbs were intertwined. He smiled to himself as he recounted what transpired the night before.

Link could stay like this forever. Safe in the knowledge that Rhett lying next to him was not a figment of his imagination. Link leaned over and softly kissed Rhett on his temple causing him to stir.  
"Morning bo."  
"Morning," Rhett responded sleepily before kissing Link. 

The boys eventually separated themselves and began to pack to go home.

Rhett was welcomed home by his parents. After the usual line of parental questioning, he retreated to his room.

He wondered what Link was doing. There was a knock at the door. “Rhett honey, Link’s on the phone for you.”

Rhett took the phone.

“Hey brother, what’s up?”

“Not much, just wondering if you wanna drive around tonight?”

“Bored already?”

“I want to spend some time with you bo. Plus Mom is working a night shift tonight.”

Rhett laughed “Sure.”

“I’ll be over once Mom leaves for work.”

***

Rhett heard the rumble of Link’s truck and got off his bed and grabbed a jacket.

“Going for a drive with Link, I’ll be back later.”

“Got your keys?” His dad asked whilst still absorbed in the tv show he was watching.

“Yep. See ya later.” Rhett pulled the door shut walked down the front yard and jumped into Link’s truck.

“Hey.”

Link leaned over and kissed Rhett on the lips.

“Hey bo.” Rhett felt himself blush. He was sure this was now going to be a permanent reaction to Link kissing him.

“Where shall we go?”

“Anywhere.”

Rhett laid his head of Link’s thigh as Link idly carded his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

“It’s been interesting coming home. I forgot what it was like to have parents around.”

“Mom was full of questions when I got home. About school, if I’m eating properly. Ya know the usual.”

Rhett snorted. Link’s mom loved him dearly and focused more on ensuring that Link was as happy as possible, same as Rhett’s mom. It was a mind-boggling juxtaposition to Rhett’s dad. “Dad’s biggest question to me was why aren’t my grades higher. Then followed up with a lecture about keeping up with playing basketball.”

Rhett sat up and looked at Link and began speaking in a tone similar to his father “Rhett boy, you should still keep your skills up by at least playing in a social league. You never know.” Both boys burst out laughing.

“He’ll get it eventually bo.” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett and pulled him close. 

“Merry Christmas Link.”

“Merry Christmas brother.”

 

***

 

With Christmas over, the boys were back in their dorm. The break had been torture. Both boys gave their parents excuses to head back to college a couple of days early.

Rhett had a plan.

It was the Friday before classes began again and he wanted to spend it with Link. They had taken things slowly over the last couple of weeks, exploring each other. In the bed of Link’s truck, down by the creek and under the bleachers at Campbell University. But they hadn’t gone far.

Rhett woke up determined that this would be the night he would finally have sex with Link.

The very thought made him blush with nervous excitement. Link had disappeared to the library. He was anxious about one of his upcoming classes and wanted, in his own words “to get some pre-semester studying done.”

Rhett tidied up the dorm room and the common room that was shared with Tim and Gregg (safe in the knowledge that they would not be back until Sunday). He got some spare sheets and used them as makeshift curtains for his bunk to make it cozier. Or romantic. He wasn’t sure.

At 6pm, he walked down to the library and found Link head deep in a book.

“Oh hey Rhett,” Link looked up at the wall clock, “shoot, I didn’t realize how late it was!”

Rhett laughed, “Good thing I found you! Do you want to go get some pizza?”

“Sure.”

The boys walked hand in hand to a pizza joint just off campus.

Walking back to their dorm room, Rhett’s nervous energy just served to key him up further and become bolder. Nipping at Link’s neck while waiting at the traffic lights. His hand in Link’s back pocket, gently kneading his ass cheek as they walked. Link giggled at Rhett’s attempts at affection.

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous,” Link chortled, “but if you don’t stop, I am going to drag you down the next alleyway we find.”

“Oh, and do what?” Rhett cocked his eyebrow up in curiosity

Link’s eyes grew darker with lust as he crowded Rhett against a wall.

“Unspeakable things…Mostly because I’m not sure how to get someone so tall to bend to my will and I don't know if you're into that kind of thing."  
Rhett laughed and took Link’s hand. “Maybe that’s something we look into further down the track.”

Both boys blushed and walked in comfortable silence back to the dorm.

Link entered first, “Wow you’ve been busy! I don’t think it’s been so clean in here.”

Link then walked into their shared bedroom and saw how Rhett had decorated their room.

“Oh gosh Rhett.” Link turned to face Rhett and pulled him down into a kiss. Both shed their winter coats and shoes before sitting on Rhett’s bed. Link nuzzled against Rhett’s neck as he lifted his shirt. Rhett ripped his own shirt off and stripped Link of his before kissing him again. Link began palming Rhett’s cock through his jeans before fumbling with his belt. Rhett let out a low moan before shimmying out of them. Link got off Rhett’s bunk and stripped naked before standing in front of Rhett.

Rhett kissed Link’s stomach before looking up into his eyes. Link smiled back as Rhett planted a kiss on the head of his cock.

“Come to bed baby.” smiled Rhett as he patted the bed.

Link climbed into Rhett’s bunk and Rhett pulled down the makeshift curtains. "It's like a pillow fort in here. You should keep it like this." Link commented before pulling Rhett in for a kiss. Rhett then straddled Link. Link bucked his hips which caused Rhett to grind involuntarily against him. A chorus of moans came from both of them before Rhett climbed off Link and laid against him.

“Do you want me Link? Do you want this?” Rhett whispered

Link nodded before he kissed at Rhett’s nape.

Rhett grabbed the bottle of lube from under his pillow and slicked his finger before gently sliding it into Link’s opening, stopping at the first knuckle. “How does that feel?” breathed Rhett

“Weird, but in a good way. Just go slow bo.”

Rhett slowly worked Link open before lifting his legs onto his shoulders and lined himself up.

“Are you sure you want this Link? You can back out if you don’t. I don’t mind, we can do…”

Link grabbed Rhett’s shoulder and pulled him in close, “I have wanted this for so long,” Rhett looked into Link’s eyes now welling up with tears, “I never expected you to want to touch me, let alone kiss or sleep with me.” Rhett felt the sting of tears in his own eyes as he watched the tears roll down Link’s face.

“I can’t make any promises that you’ll feel the same way after tonight,” Rhett attempted levity, trying to lighten the mood, but then turned serious “I never knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I figured you would have punched me if I tried anything.”

They both laughed as Rhett lowered Link’s legs back to the bed before wrapping his arms around Link. “But I’m glad we’re here together now.” Rhett covered Link’s torso in kisses and worked his fingers back into Link to ensure that he was still ready.

“Please, Rhett. I need you.“ Link pleaded. Rhett covered himself in lube and lined up with Link’s stretched hole before cautiously pushing the head of his cock in. Link writhed and moaned while Rhett revelled in the tightness that enveloped him. "How does it feel?” Rhett questioned “So good.” muttered Link. Rhett slowly inched himself in before bottoming out. He was already so close and tried to focus on something else to keep himself away from the edge. “I feel so full. You feel massive inside me.” Rhett slowly began to pull out and pushed back in with a bit more force. Link whined and canted his hips. Rhett began to build a rhythm, gripping Link’s hips. Rhett looked down at Link as he continued to build towards his orgasm. His dark hair drenched in sweat, his eyes closed as he continued to moan with every movement.

“You look so fucking gorgeous Link.” Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s cock and began stroking him at the same pace he was fucking him.

“I’M..” Link began to come, shooting strings of white rope across Link’s stomach and Rhett’s hand. Link tightening around Rhett caused him to come soon after.

Rhett pulled out of Link and collapsed on top of him “Come on bo, you’re squashing me.” Link’s breath was still ragged. “I pretty sure I am actually dead.” Rhett responded as he rolled off Link and began covering him kisses.  
  
“Was it ok?” Rhett asked desperate to break the silence.

“It was perfect.”


End file.
